The future we chose
by Etrama Di Ansya
Summary: apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang es? Tentu saja jawaban yang terpikirkan pertama kali dingin bukan. Di sinilah letak keindahan tersebut, sesuatu yang dingin dimiliki oleh seseorang yang mempunyai jiwa yang cerah dan hangat bagaikan mentari. Kemanakah arah yang ditunjukan oleh sang tokoh? Apa menuju hakekat asli sang element ataukah berlawanan arah dengan sejatinya? Naruto Uzumaki
1. Chapter 1

_The Future We Chose_

Bismillah

Maaf senpai-senpai saya masih "newbay" jadi mohon kritik, saran serta bimbingannya. Terima kasih

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Ryu Ansya32**

**Pairing : ?**

**Summary : **apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang es? Tentu saja jawaban yang terpikirkan pertama kali dingin bukan. Di sinilah letak keindahan tersebut, sesuatu yang dingin dimiliki oleh seseorang yang mempunyai jiwa yang cerah dan hangat bagaikan mentari. Kemanakah arah yang ditunjukan oleh sang tokoh? Apa menuju hakekat asli sang element ataukah berlawanan arah dengan sejatinya? Kita simak kisah sang tokoh tersebut. Inilah **Uzumaki Naruto**.

Chapter 1

Arashi POV

"sialan, sialan, sialan. Apasih mau mereka seenaknya saja menjadikan alasan tidak masuk akal seperti itu untuk membuat aliansi dan menghancurkan klan uzumaki" aku terus mengumpat sambil melompati pohon satu persatu untuk menjauh dari kejaran para kage.

"kalau seperti ini terus aku harus mengirim anak dan istriku ke desa lain untuk perlindungan mereka. Tapi kemana aku harus mengirim mereka?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri "jika di sunagakure aku yakin naruto akan menjadi shinobi tangguh, tapi dia akan kesulitan hidup disana kerena tsukasa-chan tidak mempunyai sanak famili disana. Berbeda dengan konoha, disana aku masih punya kushina untuk merawat mereka berdua. Dan juga konoha mempunyai reputasi ninja-ninja yang hebat dan melegenda, selain itu konoha juga mempunyai hubungan yang sangat erat dengan uzushiogakure" berpikir sejenak "baiklah,sudah ku putuskan akan menyembunyikan mereka dimana"

Dengan itu arashi pun menghentikan lompatannya dan turun kebawah sambil mencari tempat bersembunyi yang tepat. Setelah dirasa aman arashi langsung memasang kekai untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya, setelah itu ia langsung merapal handseal dan menghentakannya ke tanah.

"**kuchiyose no jutsu : balthier"**

Setelah ia mengucapkan nama jutsunya muncul asap yang lumayan banyak, setelah asap sedikit menghilang segeralah terlihat seekor burung berwarna hitam dengan ekor yang mirip dengan ular piton dengan posisi berdiri menundukan kepalanya hormat.

"**ada apa anda memanggil saya arashi-sama?" **tanya sang kuchiyose kepada arashi

"balthier tolonglah aku, pergilah kerumah dengan chi-bunshinku lalu antarkan anak serta istriku ke konohagakure. Jika kau tanya alasanya kenapa? Maka lihatlah kondisi uzushiogakure saat ini"

"**baiklah arashi-sama, terus bagaimana dengan anda?"**

"aku akan tetap disini untuk mengulur waktu supaya para kage sialan itu tidak mengejar mereka"

"**..." **

Hening sesaat...

"balthier, sampaikan juga pada tsukasa-chan tulislah segel storage fuin di tubuh naruto dan ambil seluruh gulungan tentang fuinjutsu, elemen angin dan air serta kekkai genkai es di perpustakaan. Kemudian masukanlah gulungan-gulungan tersebut pada segel fuin ditubuh naruto"

"**tapi arashi-sama, kenapa di sertakan juga gulungan kekkai genkai es? Setahu saya klan uzumaki tidak mempunyai kekkai genkai es"**

"hemmmb" gumam arashi sambil tersenyum "kau akan tahu sendiri ketika sudah sampai di rumah balthier"

"**baiklah arashi-sama, apa ada lagi yang perlu di sampaikan?"**

"tidak balthier, sisanya biar chi-bunshinku yang akan menyelesaikan" jawab arashi sambil tersenyum

"**baiklah arashi-sama"**dengan kata terakhir itu hilanglah sang kuchiyose di sertai dengan bunyi 'poof' dan sedikit asap yang menyertainya

'dengan ini tugasku adalah mengalahkan para kage sialan itu' batin arashi

.

.

#flashback

Dimalam yang cerah dan tenang ini akan sangat indah jika kita menghabiskannya bersama dengan keluarga. angin yang sepoi dan pemandangan bulan yang berbentuk sempurna, atau yang mereka sering sebut dengan purnama semakin menambah sempurnanya malam ini. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan suasana alam, begitulah suasana yang terjadi di dalam sebuah kamar di kediaman sang pemimpin uzushiogakure. Suasana bahagia yang di tunggu-tunggu selama sembilan bulan sepuluh hari terakhir ini akhirnya datang juga malam ini.

"tsukasa-chan, terimaa kasih kau telah memberikanku kesempurnaan dalam keluarga"

"..." hanya senyuman yang mampu di berikan kepada sang suami tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sang suami yang sedang menangis bahagia

"owh iya tsukasa-chan, akan kita beri nama siapa jagoan kecil kita ini?"

"emmb?" gumam tsukasa sambil berpose memikirkan sesuatu "arashi-kun suka sekali dengan ramen kan?" bukannya menjawab dia malah bertanya

"ehehe, iya tsukasa-can" jawab arashi dengan cengengesan "soalnya ramen adalah mekanan para dewa sih, hehehe" lanjutnya sambil memamerkan senyuman lima jarinya

"hemmb, kalau begitu aku punya ide" kembali berfikir kemudian menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan "bagaimana jika kita beri nama, **naruto**?" ucapnya secara mantap

"..." arashi terlihat berfikir

15 detik

.

30 detik

.

45 detik

.

1 menit

.

...

Masih belum ada jawaban, tsukasa pun menengok pada arashi yang kelihatan sedang berfikir.

"bagaimana arashi-kun?"

"..."

.

.

"shi-kun, rashi-kun, ARASHI-KUUUN" teriak tsukasa yang sudah hilang kesabaran

"ehhh iya ada apa tsukasa-chan?" tanya arashi dengan ekspresi kaget dan wajah innocent

"huuuuft" tsukasa menghela nafas "tadi kamu tanya apa nama yang cocok untuk anak kita tapi kenapa kamu berfikirnya lama sekali sih? Emang kamu sedang mikirin apa?"

"ehehe, maaf tsukasa-chan tadi aku memikirkan ramen" tsukasa pun langsung sweetdrop mendengar jawaban suaminya "emmb, bagaimana namanya?"

"huft, karena arashi-kun suka sekali dengan ramen maka bagaimana jika anak kita di beri nama** naruto**?"

"ya aku setuju" tanpa berfikir arashi langsung menyetujui nama yang di beri istrinya "hemb nama yang bagus, selamat datang di klan, **uzumaki naruto**" ucap arashi dengan senyum lebar sambil mengambil naruto dari pelukan sang istri.

"emmb, tapi ada yang aneh dengan naruto tsukasa-chan"...

.

.

Sementara itu di luar uzushiogakure tanpa di ketahui oleh shinobi dan para penduduk uzushiogakure, sedang terhimpun kekuatan dari aliansi beberapa desa besar.

"apa semua sudah siap?" ucap sang sandaime raikage "pertempuran kali ini menentukan akan kearah mana kekuatan kita di masa depan"

.

. hening sesaat

.

"**SATUKANLAH KEKUATAN KITA DEMI KEJAYAAN DESA KITA" **seru sang raikage dengan suara yang menggelegar

UWOOOOOOOOH

_**MAAATIIIII**_

Balasan yang datang bagaikan sebuah gemuruh yang melanda. Tanpa mereka ketahui takdir yang menanti mereka di depan, sang malaikat pencabut nyawa pun tersenyum dengan girangnya menanti sebuah lautan darah bagaikan hujan selama tiga hari tiga malam.

To be continue

Author note :

Ehehe.. maaf ya senpai tidak sampai seribu word, di karenakan masih sebuah pembukaan juga sifat author yang masih amatir. Tolong kritik serta saran agar dapat tercipta sebuah karya yang baik (_walaupun tidak bagus_) dan skill menulis yang mumpuni untuk author. Juga agar di sukai oleh para pembaca dan penikmat dunia fanfiction, tee heehee.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

..

.

.

"**SATUKANLAH KEKUATAN KITA DEMI KEJAYAAN DESA KITA" **seru sang Raikage dengan suara yang menggelegar

UWOOOOOOOOH

_**MAAATIIIII**_

Balasan yang datang bagaikan sebuah gemuruh yang melanda. Takan terelakan sebuah tragedi di masa depan yang akan di kenal didunia shinobi dengan nama

_**LAUTAN DARAH UZUSHIO...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_The future we chose_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Ryu Ansya32**

**Pairing : ?**

**Summary : **apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang es? Tentu saja jawaban yang terpikirkan pertama kali dingin bukan. Di sinilah letak keindahan tersebut, sesuatu yang dingin dimiliki oleh seseorang yang mempunyai jiwa yang cerah dan hangat bagaikan mentari. Kemanakah arah yang ditunjukan oleh sang tokoh? Apa menuju hakekat asli sang element ataukah berlawanan arah dengan sejatinya? Kita simak kisah sang tokoh tersebut. Inilah **Uzumaki Naruto**.

Chapter 2

_Beberapa saat sebelum tragedi..._

"maksud Arashi-kun?" tanya Tsukasa "aku tidak mengerti sama sekali"

"emmb, ini sulit di jelaskan" jawab sang suami "singkatnya, tidakkah kau berpikir bagaimana bisa seorang bayi mempunyai suhu tubuh yang sangat dingin seperti ini? Seharusnya seorang bayi mempunyai tubuh hangat kan"

.

.

"tidakkah itu aneh Tsukasa-chan?" jawab Arashi

"apakah memang seperti ini Nana-san tubuh seorang bayi?" tanya Arashi kepada sang Dokter

"sejauh pengalaman saya membantu proses persalinan ini adalah pertama kalinya saya menemui kasus yang seperti ini" jawab _Nana Mitsurugi _selaku kepala divisi medis klan uzumaki "namun selama penglihatan saya, dia mempunyai sesuatu yang dapat menyebabkan tubuhnya seperti ini"

"dan apakah itu Nana-san? Tapi anak kami baik-baik saja kan Nana-san?" tanya Tsukasa Uzumaki sang ibu dari Naruto Uzumaki

"saya tidak tahu pastinya, karena ini bukanlah bidang saya. Saya rasa Arashi-sama akan lebih mengerti tentang element bawaan dari anak kalian" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"eeh, element? Dan kenapa aku? Aku belum pernah membantu perempuan melahirkan" potong Arashi dengan wajah yang merah

"bukan masalah melahirkannya bodoh, tapi elementnya. Dan kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

"wajahku tidak memerah Tsukasa-chan"

"aku tidak bilang wajahmu merah" sewot Tsukasa

"aku.. aku tidak berpikir tentang tubuh wanita Tsukasa-chan"

Sementara dengan kedua wanita tersebut dapat kita lihat wajah yang sulit di jelaskan, antara hidup segan dan matipun tak mau.

"dan aku juga tidak bilang kalau kau sedang berpikiran tubuh wanita" jawab Tsukasa dengan mengepalkan tangan "kau pasti sedang berimajinasi iya kan, DASAR MESUM TINGKAT AKUUUT"

Dan diskusipun berakhir dengan wajah sang Uzukage tersayang tertanam dalam tembok kamar.

.

.

"emmb, terus apa yang harus kita lakukan Nana-san?"

"kita priksa dahulu struktur cakra dalam tubuh Naruto-sama" jawab Nana "baru setelah itu kita tentukan langkah selanjutnya Tsukasa-sama"

"Arashi-kun, mau sampai kapan kau akan tertanam di tembok seperti itu?"

"baiklah kita lihat apa yang di punyai Naruto-kun" entah dapat wahyu dari mana tiba-tiba saja Arashi sudah sehat seperti sedia kala, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa

"tapi ini masih terasa Tsukasa-chan"

.

.

Dan meraka berdua pun sweetdrop bersama

"_entah kenapa aku mempunyai Uzukage/suami seperti dia, dari mana asalnya Kami-sama_" batin Nana dan Tsukasa secara bersamaan

.

.

.

Menempelkan telapak tangan kanan pada perut sang anak sambil membuat handseal dengan satu tangan, dan cahaya keperakan pun keluar dari tangan sang Uzukage. Menjelajah isi dan struktur sang anak agar dapat di ketahui ada apakah dengan si bayi.

Selang tidak lama kemudian

"emmb, entah ini suatu berkah ataukah kesialan" celetuk sang Uzukage

"memangnya kenapa Arashi-kun?" tanya Tsukasa dengan penasaran

"dia mempunyai element angin dan air yang sangat berbeda" berhenti sejenak "entah kenapa element tersebut seperti mempunyai sifat tersendiri"

"..." sang dokter

"maksudnya?" singkat, padat dan jelas perkataan dari Tsukasa

"intinya, element tersebut bercampur dengan seimbang sehingga membentuk sebuah element baru" jeda sejenak "yaitu element es, atau **hyoton"**

"wow sugoi..." itulah yang keluar dari mulut kedua orang yang mendengarkan

"tetapi.."

"element tersebut masih berkembang, juga tidak setabil dan kemungkinan besar suhu disekitar Naruto-kun akan terkena dampaknya" tutur Arashi "itu di karenakan dia tidak mempunyai garis keturunan yang mempunyai element hyoton"

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Arashi-sama"

"tidak ada jalan lain, hanya itu"

.

.

Angin dingin berkibar dengan sempurna, membuai setiap insan dalam lelap yang mendasar. Bagai salju tipis yang menyentuh kulit, air yang masuk ke setiap tenggorokan terasa sungguh segar, menyejukan hati dan perut.

Tapi tidak berdampak banyak bagi sekumpulan oraganisasi yang entah dikenal dengan _Aliansi Desa Besar_. Kumo, Iwa dan Kiri itulah desa dalam bayangan yang terjaga dalam rindangnya angin dari arah Uzushiogakure.

"ada berapa pasukan yang mengikuti rencana ini?" tanya sang Tsucikage

"dari kiri ada skitar 5.500 shinobi dengan pangkat Jounin dan Chunin" jawab Mizukage " dan dari Iwa ada skitar 7.000 shinobi dengan pangkat Anbu, Jounin dan Chunin"

"bagaimana dengan pasukanmu Raikage?" tanya sang Mizukage

"ada skitar 4.500 shinobi yang mengikutiku di belakang" jawab sang Raikage "mereka shinobi terbaik dengan pangkat Anbu dan Jounin"

"kenapa hanya dari Anbu dan Jounin?" tanya Tsucikage

"iya, itu juga membuatku penasaran" tambah ninja dengan pangkat tertinggi di Kirigakure, Mizukage

"aku sengaja tidak mengikutsertakan para Chunin karena memiliki alasan khusus" jawab pria dengan tbuh besar nan berotot, Raikage

"di antara salah satu alasan tersebut adalah, ninja sekaliber Chunin masih memiliki tingkat pemikiran yang labil" jeda sejenak "jadi menurutku mereka tidak akan banyak membantu, hanya akan menambah jumlah saja"

"tetapi Raikage, mereka akan menjadi tameng yang berguna di garis depan nantinya" sela sang Tsucikage

"maaf Tsucikage, jika saya boleh mengingatkan .. kita kesini untuk menang bukan untuk mengorbankan shinobi desa"

"sudahlah sudah.. yang terpenting kita sudah mempunyai pasukan yang cukup" lerai dari penengah yang ada

Terjadi sedikit tegang yang sebenarnya dapat dihindari dengan mudah. Bersyukurlah kali ini ada pihak dari Kirigakure yang dengan senang hati mau melarai adu mulut kedua pemimpin tersebut.

"terima kasih atas pengertiannya" lanjut sang Mizukage

.

"baiklah, jadi sikitar 17.000 Shinobi yang mengikuti rencana kali ini" lanjut sang Tsucikage

"aku harap rencana ini serhasil, dan kita pulang dengan membawa kata sukses"

"aku harap juga begitu" gumam sang Raikage

"yosh" dan inilah sang Mizukage

"adakah sesuatu yang akan kalian tambahkan?" tanya Tsucikage

"tidak/tidak" jawab dua suara yang berbeda dari dua sosok yang di kenal dengan gelar Mizukage dan Raikage

.

.

Sementara itu suasana dalam pasukan terjadi hening yang tidak berarti. Bagaikan alunan musik dalam lagu "_Welcome to the black parade dari MCR_" mengalun sebuah irama mematikan yang menanti perjalanan shinobi dari kedua kubu yang akan berseteru beberapa saat kedepan.

"hei, aku dari Kumogakure" celetuk seorang shinobi "namaku, Ryuga Tsutsuki. Siapa namamu?

"aku Inoue Yuki, salam kenal" jawab seorang kunoichi dengan nama Inoue

"salam kenal, aku harap kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik"

.

.

Di kediaman sang pemimpin Uzushiogakure

Peluh menetes, membajiri tubuh dengan aura penuh kebijaksanaan yang mengalir dari tubuh sang Uzukage. Dapat kita lihat area lantai di hamparan kedepan terdapat aliran cakra dengan intensitas tidak sedikit mengaliri sebuah _rune _atau lebih dikenal dengan nama _aksara fuin_ dalam dunia shinobi. Aksara tersebut mengelilingi sesosok bayi dengan rambut merah darah dan mata yang masih terpejam.

"apakah berhasil Arashi-kun?" tanya Tsukasa

"yah, bersyukurlah kepada Kami-sama karena ini adalah sesuatu yang mustahi" arashi berkata " tetapi dengan kekuasaannya dapat berjalan lancar dan berhasil"

"syukurlah" tampak wajah Tsukasa mengalir rasa bahagia

"selamat ya Arashi- sama Tsukasa-sama" ucap sang Dokter "anak kalian sehat dan sudah kembali normal"

"ya / iya Nana-san" itulah jawaban mereka berdua

.

.

.

Sraaaak, **DUAAAARRRRR**

**S**eeeesh... **BADHUUUUUUUM**

**JEDUAAAAAR**

**.**

.

Pst.. tiba seorang Anbu dengan topeng harimau menghadap Uzukage

"ada apa Tora?" suara wibawa sang Uzukage mengalun keluar

"desa dalam keadaan siaga" jawab si Tora

"siapa?"

"pasukan aliansi"

"dari?"

"sejauh yang di lihat ada tiga jenis Hitai-ate" jeda sejenak "Iwa, Kiri dan Kumo"

"berapa?"

"terlihat bagai ladang semut, ada sekitar belasan bahkan puluhan ribu shinobi dari berbagai pangkat" mengatur nafas yang keluar "dari yang terhitung oleh sensor fuin ada kurang lebih 17.000 Shinobi"

"hemmb"

"apa perintah anda Uzukage-sama?"

Menyembunyikan rasa lelahnya dari ritual penyegelan, sang Uzukage pun memberikan perintah sebagai seorang pemimpin.

"evakuasi penduduk dan siapkan seluruh Shinobi kita" menghela nafas "dari jumlah musuh, maka fuin pertahanan desa kita tidak akan lama bertahan"

"kumpulkan semua shinobi, perintahkan seluruh Genin menjaga daerah Aula Utama"

Hening sejenak

"kelompokan anggota Chunin dan Jounin dengan pembagian merata. Sebar mereka untuk menjaga keempaat gerbang dengan formasi _Athlas Gaile, _sedangkan perintahkan Anbu untuk berkolaborasi sekaligus laporkan situasi secara berkala dengan jeda waktu lima menit" papar sang Uzukage mengatur siasat "dan tinggalkan satu lusin Anbu untuk menjaga istri serta anakku"

"baik Uzukage-sama"

"_aku harap kita semua dapat melewatimalam ini" _ batin sang Uzukage

#flashback off

Dan malampun semakin larut

...

_12 tahun kemudian_

Suasana pagi khas pedesaan yang sejuk dan menenangkan merasuk dalam kulit dan bersemayam dalam hati para penduduk. Begitu pula dengan suasana kamar di sebuah apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar, bagai tidak terpengaruh oleh hangat sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela kamar. Dia lah sang tokoh utama kita, ciri khas rambut merah darah dan kulit putih yang tidak pucat menambah poin lebih jika sang tokoh bukanlah orang yang usil. Tetapi sayangnya dua buah mata itu masih tertutup sehingga lautan yang jernihpun masih tersembunyi dalam alur mimpi sang pelaku.

"woy bangun bodoh" teriak seseorang sambil menggerakan kakinya di atas perut sang anak

"sudah jam berapa ini? Apa kau tidak mau ikut ujian kelulusan akademi apa? Hah...?" mengambil nafas "apa mau ku tinggal?"

"kau berisik Menma" jawab sang anak dengan santainya "apa kau ada makanan?"

"haaah, kau baru bangun dan lagsung minta makanan? Apa tidak terpikirkan untuk mandi dan..."

"seperti kau sudah mandi saja" potong Naruto dengan santai

"sialan kau Naruto"

"hahaha "

Dan terdengarlah tawa dari dua sahabat kita ini, sungguh suasana pagi yang menyenangkan jika ada orang yang perduli dengan kita. Bersyukurlah mereka karena masih ada yang perduli dengan mereka, walau masih dapat dihitung dengan jari orang yang mau perduli.

.

.

.

To be continue

Author note :

Tee heeeee, hai senpai berjumpa lagi dengan author gaje nan aneh ini. Saya bisa mengkritik orang tetapi tidak bisa membuat karya yang bagus, jadi saya minta tolong bantuan senpai dengan kritik dan komentarnya melalui corat coret di kolom review.

Dan terima kasih buat para senpai yang mau mereview karya saya, apa lagi mau dengan senang hati mengkritik karya tidak jelas ini wkwkwk. Sekali lagi janganlah sungkan untuk sekedar mampir di halaman ini senpai.

Akhir kata terima kasih bagi para senpai yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar membaca fic saya, saya mohon maaf apabila ada salah kata dan tutur kata yang kurang berkanan bagi para pembaca. Saya akhiri

Wassalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb.

sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

_The future we chose_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Ryu Ansya32**

**Pairing : ?**

**Summary : **apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang es? Tentu saja jawaban yang terpikirkan pertama kali dingin bukan. Di sinilah letak keindahan tersebut, sesuatu yang dingin dimiliki oleh seseorang yang mempunyai jiwa yang cerah dan hangat bagaikan mentari. Kemanakah arah yang ditunjukan oleh sang tokoh? Apa menuju hakekat asli sang element ataukah berlawanan arah dengan sejatinya? Kita simak kisah sang tokoh tersebut. Inilah **Uzumaki Naruto**.

Chapter 3

Suasana Akademi

Ramai, berisik dan tidak nyaman sekali jika kita menilik dari sudut pandang anak di sebelah pojok yang terlihat sedang mendengkur. Tidak menghiraukan semua suara, bagaikan renyahnya kripik kentang dalam kunyahan antara gigi, seorang anak gendut dengan penampilan yang amazing jika menurut author melambaikan tangan kepada dua orang yang baru masuk.

"Menma, Naruto" panggilnya

"owh sudah ada Chouji, kita kesana Naruto"ucap Menma sambil melambaikan tangan pada Chouji

"siap bos..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto

Menghiraukan tatapan kagum dari para fansgirl mereka tetap berjalan mendekati chouji dan shikamaru. Tepat di jalan yang hampir sampai, pandangan-pandangan itu semakin terlihat memuja. Tidak jarang juga dari mereka yang menyerukan nama dari idola mereka.

"sasuke-kun"

"sasuke-kun keren seperti biasa" ups sial, Author kira mereka fangirl dari dua anak tersebut tetapi kenyataan berkata lain.

"uuugh, aku kira mereka memandang diriku" rintih Menma "owh Kami-sama kenapa kau ciptakan makhluk bernama Sasuke itu"

"Menma, aku heran..." celetuk Naruto

"heran kenapa?" jawab Menma "jangan bilang kau gerogi karena hal seperti ini"

"bukan baka, dan kenapa aku harus gerogi dengan alasan yang tidak jelas seperti itu" jeda sejenak "aku heran kenapa Sasuke si anak pendiam itu lebih populer dari pada kita?"

"itu karena rambutmu acak-acakan mungkin"

"hey, apa kau sudah bercermin hari ini?" tanya Naruto "rambutmu juga 11-12 denganku baka"

"emmb misteri misteri" balas Menma dengan tampang tak perduli

Dan pukulan pun mendarat di kepala sang korban, dapat kita lihat perempatan beserta lampu merah bertengger dengan cantik di jidat Naruto setelah memukul Menma "perhatikan ucapanmu baka" itulah yang keluar dari satu-satunya mulut Naruto

"padahalkan dia seperti anak yang baru belajar bicara" sambil melirik Sasuke "hanya bisa bilang '_hn_' saja kan"

.

.

Merasakan aura yang kurang enak mereka berduapun menoleh ke arah sekitar. Terjadi sebuah pandangan horor yang menyasakan dada, bagaimana mungkin? Kita lihat saja.

"aku mendengar itu dobe" ucap Sasuke secara tiba-tiba

"ehehe, maaf nada bicaraku kurang pelan" inilah Naruto

"ehehe"

Menoleh kearah Menma

"..." terlihat sangat girang di wajahnya

"ada apa Menma?" tanya Maruto

"aku merekamnya, aku merekamnya" ucap Menma "aku merekam Sasuke mengucapkan empat kata, itu adalah ucapan Sasuke yang paling panjang"

"..."

Dan merekapun sweetdrop bersamaan, tidak terkecuali.

.

.

_Saat berlangsungnya ujian akademi_

Terdengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari seorang anak dengan rambut hitam dan sedikit warna pirang di bagian jambang sebelah kiri. Entah itu barasal dari mana sang anak tetap ngotot, merasa dia memang benar.

"kenapa Sensei?"  
"itu sudah keputusan Hokage-sama, Menma" jawan Iruka Umino selaku Senshei

"padahal namaku Menma Uzumaki, dan dia Sasuke Uchiha" mengambil nafas sebentar "jika menilik dari urutan abjad huruf '_m_' lebih dahulu daripada huruf '_s_' Senshei, tetapi kenapa urutan absen itu lebih dulu Sasuke daripada aku Senshei?"

"Senshei juga tidak tahu ini peraturan dari mana Menma, tetapi ini sudah keputusan dari Hokage-sama" sanggah Iruka "dan hey, kenapa kau baru protes sekarang tidak dari dulu sejak pertama kali masuk akademi"

"emmb, eto"

"..."

"eto, emmb aku... aku ... aku hanya mencari waktu yang tepat Senshei, iya waktu yang tepat"

"..."

"dan inilah waktu yang tepat" tambah Menma

"..." tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sang Senshei, dan dia lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan Menma

"kau belum beruntung sobat" celetuk naruto sambil memakan ramen yang baru jadi

"kapan aku bisa beruntung" ucap Menma frustasi "dan kenapa kau mamakan ramen miliku?"

Ohh, Author kira itu ramen dari hasil beli di warung. Mohon jangan di tiru dirumah kelakuan naruto yang tadi.

"mungkin kau bisa coba lagi" menelan ramennya "dan untuk ramennya"

"terima kasih" ucap Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya

"..."

"ehehe, ada apa Menma?" inilah Naruto

"kau pikir ini acara gosok-gosok berhadiah apa?" dengan wajah menahan marah Menma langsung meninju wajah Naruto

Dan tembokpun menjadi pemberhentian terakhir dari kepala Naruto, poor Naruto.

"_dan itu untuk ramen miliku" _batin Menma sambil mengeluarkan air mata

.

.

.

Setelah acara ujian kelulusan mereka berkumpul sambil memegang hitai-ate milik masing masing calon shinobi masa depan ini. Tetapi ada yang ganjil, jika ada rambut merah biasanya si rambut hitam-pirang ada di sisinya tetapi tidak dengan sekarang?.

Yah seperti kalian tahu di canon dia tidak lulus di akademi jadi author juga memutuskan dia juga tidak lulus di fic ini (tee hee, gomen-gomen #author bungkuk 90 derejat) agar word bisa lebih panjang. Wkwkwk

Terlihat dari kejauhan seorang anak dengan rambut hitam-pirang sedang di atas sebuah ayunan dengan wajah sedih tidak bisa di lukiskan. Melihat sahabat terdekatnya lulus akademi, sedangkan dia sendiri? Yang terpenting dia sudah melakukan yang terbaik.

"hey, kenapa sendirian?"

"aku.. aku tidak memenuhi kriteria, Mizuki-senshei" jawab Menma kepada orang di sebelahnya

"emmb, menurutku tidak" jeda sejenak "kau tahu? Sebenarnya Iruka-senshei sedang mengujimu"  
"maksudnya menguji apa Senshei?" tanya Menma penasaran

"ada sebuah gulungan di kantor hokage, jika kau dapat mengambilnya maka Iruka akan meluluskan mu" ucap Mizuki sambil tersenyum

"benarakah itu Senshei?"

"iya, itulah yang di janjikan oleh Iruka-senshei" dan tanpa di sadari oleh Menma, sang Senshei mengeluarkan evilsmirknya

"_sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi aku akan menguasaimu dan membalaskan dendamku " _batin sang Senshei _"tunggu saja kau __**Siluman Rubah**__"_

dan dengan itupun langkah awal dari rencana sang Senshei sudah di mulai, tanpa ada satupun yang mengetahui apa maksud di balik rencana tersebut. Tiada satupun kecuali sang Kami-sama dan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Dan kejadian selanjutnya dapat anda baca di canon, kejadian disini tidak berbeda dengan kejadian di sana.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Sebuah cahaya menerangi mimpi dalam tidur, hangat terasa menyentuh rahang kulit. Menggeliat, membebaskan rasa kantuk yang terobati sejak acara istirahat tadi malam. Rambut itu sewarna dengan darah, mata itu mencerminkan lautan tenang yang dapat menenangkan jiwa bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Dan kepribadian sang anaklah yang dapat merusak wibawa dari mata yang dapat menenangkan, ya jika saja sang anak dapat lebih tenang dalam keseharian, tetapi sayangnya sang anak sangatlah usil tidak tertolong.

"emmb" meregangkan badan "tumben Menma tidak menginjak perutku pagi ini"

"jika kejadian ini dapat terjadi setiap hari maka hidupku akan menjadi damai, dan yang terpenting... " jeda sebentar "ramenku tidak akan cepat habis karena di curi Menma"

"heeemb, jika seperti itu pasti aku akan menjadi gendut seperti Chouji" senyum-senyum sendiri "tee hee, aku menantikan kapan hari itu akan datang..."

Melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan paling pojok untuk menyelesaikan ritual pagi hari, mandi. Diapun mengakhirinya dengan sarapan susu kotak dan ramen cup tiga bungkus, fuaaah apa hanya perasaan author saja yang bertanya, apa dia bisa sehat hanya dengan memakan itu saja?.

Percayalah,dia sudah bawaan dari orok jika senang sekali memakan ramen.

Menutup pintu dengan tenang sambil menghirup segarnya udara pagi dan cerahnya sang surya pagi ini (yang ini menurut Naruto). Sebentar lagi dia akan melangkahkan kaki kanannya

"wooooy Naruuuutooooo" sebuah suara terdengar dari kejauhan

"..." hanya menoleh

Melompat dan mendarat dengan mulus di depan Naruto dan **Buagh**...

"uffft, kenapa pagi-pagi kau sudah memukulku baka" sewot Naruto

"yes, aku lulus akademi Naruto" ucapnya sambil memamerkan hitai-ate yang tertempel di dahinya

"dan haruskah aku bilang 'wow' sambil jungkir balik gitu, Menma?" jawab Naruto tidak perduli

"kau merusak suasana Naruto" Menmapun sweetdrop

"baiklah-baiklah" yang ini adalah Naruto "ayo kita ulang dari awal"

"ha'i" balas Menma sambil tersenyum "yes, aku lulus Akademi, Naruto" sambil kembali memukul perut Naruto

Yaah mereka gila kalau sedang lapar jadi jangan salahkan mereka. "Seperti kau tidak saja thor" (yang ini dari Naruto dan Menma).

"wow, sungguhkah itu Menma?" tanya Naruto yang kembali sehat sedia kala

"memangnya keliatan jika aku berbohong, emmb Naruto?"

"yayaya, kau tidak berbohong" ucap Naruto "aku yakin kau pasti bisaa Menma"

"ya, itu pasti Naruto" jeda sejenak "dan aku berharap kita akan jadi satu tim nantinya"

"ya aku harap juga begitu"

"ehehe"

"tee hee, tapi adegan memukul tadi harusnya tidak di ulang Menma"

"..."

Berakhirlah adegan tadi dengan penutupan dari tawa mereka, sebuah ikatan persaudaraan yang didasari rasa saling pengertian. Seperti itulah kehidupan yang Author inginkan di dunia nyata ini, suatu saat Author harap akan ada seseorang yang akan bilang '_stop_' di depan semua orang, '_sudah cukup kehidupan mementingkan diri sendiri kita selama ini, mari kita atur ulang hati kita agar bisa saling mengerti dan memahami orang lain' _agar tercipta kahidupan yang harmonis dan tentram.

.

.

.

Saat-saat pembagian kelompok. Inilah kejadian yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh para kunoichi, berharap agar dapat sekelompok dengan para pujaan hati mereka. Seperti yang anda ketahui di chanon, pembagian sama saja dengan di cerita aslinya hanya saja tokoh kita digantikan dengan Menma posisinya. Mari kita lihat seberapa tegangnya mereka ketika tidak mendapatkan anggota kelompok seperti yang di inginkan.

"dan selanjutnya, Tim 13" terjadi jeda " anggota Timnya adalah Naruto Uzumaki, Hisui Sarutobi dan terakhir Aya Shinobu"

"bisa angkat tangan kalian?" tambah sang Senshei

Tidak usah di perintah dua kali pun mereka langsung melaksanakanya, terlihat tiga tangan yang menusuk langit dengan gagahnya. Merekalah yang yang salah satunya akan berperan penting di masa depan.

"ha'i Senshei" jawaban yang keluar dari mulut mereka bertiga

"bagus, sekarang kita lanjutkan pembagiannya"

Dan pemagian terus berlanjut sampai Genin-genin muda anggota Shinobi hebat di masa depan ini tidak tersisa. Menyisakan kelompok tersebut menunggu sang Jounin pembimbing menjemput mereka.

.

.

Dengan tenang mereka berenam menunggu Senshei masing-masing menjemput mereka. Ada yang mondar mandir tidak jelas dan ada pula yang sedang adu mulut dengan romantisnya, siapalagi kalau bukan Menma dan Naruto.

"emmb, Tim 13 ikuti aku ke Alun-alun Akademi"

Yang merasa dirinya anggota dari tim 13 pun menoleh dengan bersamaan.

"ha'i Senshei" jawaban mainstream yang keluar dari mulut mereka bertiga

"Menma, aku duluan" menatap kedepan "aku harap di masa depan kita akan menjadi shinobi yang tangguh, dan menunjukan kepada dunia siapa kita dengan kekuatan kita sendiri"

"ya, aku harap juga begitu Naruto" jawab Menma

"dan suatu saat ketika kita sudah menjadi ninja yang sukses kita bangun ulang klan Uzumaki, setelah itu kita tentukan siapa pemimpinnya dengan pertarungan kita Menma"

"itulah yang aku tunggu, dan aku harap kau akan menjadi lawan yang tangguh untukku di saat itu tiba, Naruto"

"ha'i, aku dapat janjikan itu Menma" jawaban yang keluar dengan sebuah senyuman bahagia

"ehehe"

"tee hee, jaa nee Menma"

Dengan itu persaingan dua sahabat ini untuk memuncaki posisi dan mendapatkan gelar Uzukage di masa depan akan dimulai. Siapa sangka bocah-bocah cilik nan bau kencur ini akan menggemparkan Dunia Shinobi nantinya di masa depan.

.

.

Di sebuah alun-alun mini tempat berkumpulnya tim 13 berkumpul empat sosok tidak asing, mereka adalah tiga Genin dan satu Jounin pembimbing. Terlihat jelas di wajah mereka perbedaan expresi di masing-masing wajah.

Sebuah gambaran dari rentetan bangunan menambah kesan tersendiri bagi mereka yang menempati ruangan ini sekarang. Dari undagan yang mereka gunakan sebagai kursi duduk, sebuah potongan pohon yang berguna sebagai meja alami. Di tambah dengan aroma angin yang berpijar mengelilingi masing-masing individu, sungguh suasana yang dapat menggambarkan pikiran masing-masing Genin.

"baiklah sebelum di mulai, apakah ada yang perlu di tanyakan?" ucap sang Senshei memulai pembicaraaan

"emmb Senshei" panggil satu-satunya Kunoichi di tim tersebut "apa tidak sebaiknya Senshei memperkenalkan diri Senshei terlebih dahulu?"

"emmb" berfikir sejenak "apa memang sebaiknya seperti itu?"

"iya Senshei" jawab aya sang kunoichi

"..." inilah jawaban yang keluar dari mulut dua laki-laki yang masih berpangkat Genin

"baiklah" jeda sejenak "perkenalkan namaku Genma Shiranui...

.

.

.

To be continue

Author note :

Tee hee, author kembali dengan membawa humor yang garing. Woy maklum dong namanya saja baru belajar menulis jadi jangan salahin dong.

dan maaf yaa kalau chapter 2 dan 3 selang waktu sangat lama, jaraknya sampai bulanan. tee heehee itu karena saya lagi sedikit sibuk nih bro n' sis.

Bagaimana para senpai? Wordnya tidak panjang-panjang nih, sulit sih jika menulis panjang nanti di takutkan para pembaca mengalami kebosanan dini. Owh iya senpai, tolong dong reviewnya yaa. Inikan masih banyak sekali masalah typo yang bertebaran, kasih dong masukan-masukan yang bermutu maupun masukan-masukan yang pedas sekalipun. Agar author dapat menyesuaikan diri dan berkembang dengan baik seperti yang di inginkan oleh para pembaca.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar membaca fic saya, dan mohon maaf jika ada salah kata dan tutur kata yang kurang berkenan bagi para pembaca. Saya akhiri

Wassalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb.

Sampai jumpa di chap depan.


End file.
